


lace

by somewheredelune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, Happy Birthday Kakashi, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, We Die Like Men, i didnt edit this before i posted lmao, i just think they're neat!, i literally could not get this out of my head so my apologies, it fixed now, now someone has to read it, okay im done, realized my italics were not in there, thats right, there is some cute shit at the end, this is literally just them having sex lmao, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewheredelune/pseuds/somewheredelune
Summary: It really wasn’t Iruka’s fault. Kakashi had been gone, on a long mission that was scheduled to run through the remainder of September and early October, and Iruka had gotten…lonely. It was on Kakashi’s birthday that he had finally cracked and pulled out one of those god-awful books to see what Kakashi found so wonderful about them.





	lace

Iruka stared at his reflection in the mirror, tilting his head one way and then another, trying to decide whether he liked what he saw or not. It was definitely _different_, that was for sure, something he had to adjust to. He was used to the appearance of shinobi clothing, the protection of a flak jacket and the monotony of uniform blacks.

He huffed out an irritated sigh. He looked _good_, he just needed to get out of his head. Pushing his loose hair back again, feeling the strands run through his fingers more smoothly than usual, he took another appraising look at himself.

The stockings, while black, were sheer, stretching up to his mid-thigh where they met the straps of the garter belt. Up further still, were the lacy underwear, cut in a more feminine shape than he normally wore, while still accounting for his anatomy. And resting on his waist was the garter belt, dark and delicate. He had taken his hair down from it’s usual ponytail and had actually taken the time to carefully brush it out, instead of just violently raking his fingers through it.

Iruka turned away from the mirror, still feeling unsure, but knowing that he wasn’t doing himself any favors by just standing there, picking apart the way he looked. Instead, he paced over to the bed and flopped back on it, staring at the ceiling before catching a glance of a orange underneath his pillow.

That stupid book. It had started this entire mess in the first place.

Annoyed, Iruka rolled over into his stomach and yanked the_ Icha Icha_ volume out from under his pillow, flipping it open to the page that had planted this horrible idea in his head.

It really wasn’t Iruka’s fault. Kakashi had been gone, on a long mission that was scheduled to run through the remainder of September and early October, and Iruka had gotten…lonely. It was on Kakashi’s birthday that he had finally cracked and pulled out one of those god-awful books to see what Kakashi found so wonderful about them.

Iruka hadn’t managed to see the same appeal in the mediocre-at-best literature (if it could even be called that), but he had come across a page that had been dogeared, the paper worn thin at the edges from being handled so many times. And it had consisted of a very detailed description of the main character’s love interest wearing lingerie, stockings in particular.

So, of course, Iruka’s traitor brain had decided that it would be a wonderful idea to replicate the page for Kakashi’s birthday present!

Honestly, he could’ve excused it if the whole thing had ended there. Instead, the thought had spurred Iruka to go to Flower District, to that little shop he had passed all of one times in his life, and buy the goddamn ensemble. He was started to wonder if he had more screws loose in his head than Kakashi did.

Probably not, but still.

Kakashi had gotten back last night, exhausted but otherwise alright physically. Iruka knew to be careful with him immediately after missions, especially ones that were weeks long, so they had a calm night consisting of dinner, a warm bath, and then bed. Kakashi had slept through the entire morning and early afternoon, waking around two and then deciding to finally get up and give his report to Tsunade at four.

Precisely an hour after Kakashi had left the compound, Iruka had pulled out the lingerie. He knew it would take a little while longer for Kakashi to finish giving his report for such a long mission, but he wanted to get into the right headspace.

He wasn’t sure if the extra time had helped or hurt, in the end.

As his eyes traced over the characters on the page, he wondered if Kakashi would even like this. After all, the love interest was described as being so curvy, her body much softer than Iruka’s own.

_No shit_, said the part of his brain that was still on the side of this being a good idea, _She’s a woman, and you’re a man, but Kakashi is pretty into you for someone who would rather be fucking women._

Sighing, Iruka closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. Kakashi was going to be home soon, and he couldn’t afford to be wasting anymore time.

Sitting up, he debated how he should he should position himself, wondering whether he should roll over onto his stomach or stretch out on his back. He finally settled for just kneeling down in the middle of the bed, sitting on his heels with a bit of space between his legs. Closing his eyes, he let his mind sink into a meditative state, the action so practiced that it was easy even with his nervousness.

Five minutes later, Iruka felt the wards buzz warmly as the door opened, pulling him back to reality. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time, making sure it looked alright.

“I’m home,” Kakashi called out from the genkan.

“I’m in the bedroom,” Iruka responded, keeping his voice impressively even while anxiety buzzed in the back of his head. He could hear Kakashi’s footsteps down the hall, quiet, but not as quiet as they could be. His chakra, while slightly depleted after his mission, was still apparent enough for Iruka to sense, the familiar energy just the slightest bit calming.

Kakashi opened the bedroom door.

“Sorry for taking so lo-“

And abruptly froze in place.

The quiet lasted for about ten seconds before Iruka finally broke and offered up a shy, “Happy birthday.”

A moment later the bedroom door was slammed shut and Kakashi was advancing on him, all his movements slow and predatory, lethal. His eye was dark, focused completely on Iruka as he approached and making any initial nervousness melt away, leaving Iruka just feeling wanted, hungered after. It made him immediately realize how silly he was being earlier, thinking that Kakashi might not want this, want him.

Once Kakashi reached him, he reached out to carefully thread his fingers in Iruka’s hair. Iruka leaned into the touch almost subconsciously, wanting to be closer but resisting the urge to just pull Kakashi in.

“You did this for me?” Kakashi asked, voice low and lightly lined with authority as he thumbed at one of the garter straps with his other hand.

“Yeah,” Iruka breathed out, eyes falling half-shut, “Just for you.”

Kakashi let out a sound like a growl and then Iruka was being shoved back onto the bed, stretched out below Kakashi as he ran his fingers over his thighs, his hips, his waist. Kakashi settled himself between Iruka’s legs, taking in the man laid out before him with desire nearly dripping from him.

“Do you even know what you do to me?” Kakashi questioned, fingers fiddling with a strap, “How am I supposed to leave our bed after this?”

“Don’t,” Iruka murmured, arching into Kakashi’s touch, “Just stay.”

He was still masked, but Iruka could tell Kakashi was smirking as he traced a circle on his thigh, “I don’t think Konoha would be very happy with me retiring just so I could fuck you.”

“Don’t care,” Iruka replied, wrapping his legs around Kakashi, pulling him closer, “You’re mine.”

If it was possible for Kakashi’s pupil to dilate any more, it did. In one movement, he was dragging Iruka up and yanking down his mask, pressing their lips together. Iruka opened his mouth, allowing Kakashi’s tongue to slip inside, the kiss wet and messy. Somewhere in the middle of it, Iruka wound his fingers in Kakashi’s hair and shoved the hitai-ate off, the metal plate hitting the floor with a dull clink. The gloves followed, pulled off and thrown elsewhere carelessly.

The rough fabric of Kakashi’s flak vest rubbed against Iruka’s bare chest, making him gasp with the knowledge that it was packed with kunai, senbon, shurkien. Maybe Kakashi was right when he said that Iruka was attracted to danger.

Right now, though, he was more attracted to Kakashi’s naked skin.

Somehow he managed to get a hand between the two of them, unzipping the flak jacket and shoving it off of Kakashi’s shoulders with only minor amounts of struggling. The shirt presented a bit more of a challenge, as they actually had to separate to get it off, but Kakashi took the hint soon enough and the damnable piece of fabric was tossed across the room.

The feeling of skin-to-skin contact made Iruka sigh, hands free to run over pale, intermittently scarred abs, pectorals, shoulders. Kakashi was all lean muscle, which made Iruka think of just how insane of a workout the near-constant challenges from Gai had to be.

“You gonna surprise me like this every time I come home from a mission?” Kakashi murmured, toying with the garter belt.

“Absolutely not,” Iruka replied, breathless.

“I think it would be good encouragement for me to be careful.” Kakashi argued, tone as playful and light as his lips barely brushing against Iruka’s.

“It would only encourage you to take more- _fuck_,” Iruka hissed out as Kakashi’s hand slid beneath the lacy underwear to finally touch him.

  
“As good as you look with these on,” Kakashi said, nipping at Iruka’s jaw, “I think you would look better with them off.”

Iruka had less than a second to think about how dumb and cliche that was before Kakashi was dragging them down and wrapping his fingers around his cock, giving it a firm stroke _hello_. It drug a moan out of him, made him realize just how wound up he was from being alone for so long.

The panties had gotten caught between the straps of the garter belt and the stockings, causing Kakashi to use his other hand to undo the clips and pull the underwear all the way off before refastening the stockings. He did it so quickly that Iruka almost didn’t notice, but that could’ve also been due to Kakashi’s thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, making him shudder. Still, Iruka wondered if Kakashi had done this before or if this was just another one of those things that he was stupidly good at on the first try. He had a feeling it was the latter.

Iruka pawed at Kakashi’s pants as he took a break from stroking him to feel around in the bedside table for the lube. He was successful in getting the thigh wrap torn off, but nothing more as Kakashi found what he was looking for and pulled back a minuscule few inches that felt like a mile. The bottle hovered between them, held in Kakashi's hand like a taunt.

“This was almost full when I left.” Kakashi had an annoyingly smug look on his face.

“You were gone for a month, you dick.” Iruka snarled, though it lacked much fire. The bottle was three-quarters empty.

Kakashi hummed, leaning back even further and pouring some onto his fingers, “I keep telling you that _Icha Icha_ is always here to keep you company.”

Iruka twitched as Kakashi’s fingers circled his hole. “W-Where do you think a got this idea?”

Kakashi’s movement stilled completely for the second time that night. His eyes flicked over to the bedside table, apparently noticing the orange-covered book sitting there for the first time that night. Iruka felt a blush settle under his scar as Kakashi’s gaze returned to him, all teasing gone. That danger, that lethality was back. Iruka bit his lip in faux innocence, trying to provoke Kakashi into doing something.

It worked a little too well.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stand up.” Kakashi said simply, and then there were slick fingers sliding into Iruka, right on the brink of pleasurable pain.

“Did you think of me when you did this to yourself, Ru?” Kakashi asked, licking at the tendons of Iruka’s neck.

“Y-Yeah,” Iruka gasped out as Kakashi stretched him.

“What about?” Kakashi questioned, “Tell me.”

Iruka was way too keyed-up to be embarrassed, and the string of dominance in Kakashi’s tone was making him senselessly obedient.

“Thought how much I wanted you,” Iruka took a shaky breath as a third finger entered him, “About how much I wished you bent me over the counter and fucked me in your gear right before you left.”

“Fuck,” Kakashi hissed, nibbling on Iruka’s shoulder.

“C’mon,” Iruka pleaded, tugging futilely at Kakashi’s pants again, “I’m ready, I need you.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi breathed, pulling his fingers out of Iruka’s stretched hole, “Yeah.”

He broke the wraps on his calves with a burst of wind chakra on each, leaving Iruka distantly wondering if he should be using chakra after such a long mission. It proved to be something to worry about later, though, as Kakashi finally pulled off his pants and boxer briefs. Iruka nearly cried out at the sight of his cock, it had been far to long to wait.

Kakashi climbed back over him, reaching for the lube again, but Iruka beat him to it, slicking his own palm and wrapping his fingers around Kakashi’s cock, stroking it the way he knew he liked. Before he could get carried away, Kakashi was grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away, a warning in his eyes. Iruka met it with the silent challenge of a quirked brow.

That expression quickly melted off his face when Kakashi pressed against his hole and then began to slide in, the stretch so perfect that Iruka let out a choked-off moan. Kakashi hooked one of his knees over his shoulder, kissing the sheerly-covered leg before pushing in all the way.

It felt so good to have Kakashi completely sheathed inside him, to be this close after being apart for weeks. Even after so much time, Kakashi held himself still, searching for any sign of discomfort on Iruka’s face. It was endearing, but Iruka really just wanted to be screwed till he saw stars right now.

“I’m good,” he sighed, wrapping his other leg around Kakashi’s waist and rolling his hips, “Move.”

Kakashi didn’t need to be told twice, as he immediately started in on a slow, deep rhythm that made he knew Iruka tremble. The torturous drag of his cock hit every nerve inside of him, and the lazy, possessive spin of the tomoe in the sharingan had a hot blush spreading across Iruka’s face.

“Missed you so much,” Kakashi murmured, “Thought about you every single day I was gone. You’re so beautiful, Iruka.”

Iruka moaned, pleasure spreading through him at both the pace and the emotional intimacy. He reached down to wrap a hand around his own cock, but Kakashi gently batted it away, tangling their fingers together and pinning his hand to the bed.

“Just this,” He said, emphasizing his words with a sharp thrust. Iruka let out a whine, nodding weakly to Kakashi’s request.

Kakashi kept fucking him like that, gazing down at him as if Iruka was something precious, something to be treasured. It made him feel vulnerable to see that look of tenderness in Kakashi’s eyes, like this meant more than just sex to him. It was a strange feeling, one he only experienced every once in a while because Kakashi only looked at him that way very rarely, and it was always when they were alone.

Soon, Iruka’s legs began to shake and Kakashi’s pace increased, rhythm a bit more uneven. They were both nearing the edge, and despite the delicious angle, Iruka didn’t think he could stand the distance between them any longer.

“Come here,” he said softly, sliding his leg off of Kakashi’s shoulder and wrapping it around his waist to join the other one. He circled his arms around Kakashi’s neck, fingers brushing the shorter hair at the nape of his neck, “Need you here.”

Kakashi allowed himself to be pulled down, bracing himself on the bed with his forearms, resting his forehead against Iruka’s. Their lips caught and separated with each thrust, so close they were breathing each others air.

“Feels so good, Kakashi,” Iruka spoke, and then, feeling brave, “I love you so much.”

He knew better than to expect it back. He had said it before, while they were having sex, or when Kakashi was about to leave on a mission, but Kakashi would always respond with a kiss or something else to distract Iruka. It wasn’t too painful, Iruka understood that Kakashi cared but had difficulty expressing it with his words most of the time. And Iruka knew that it might not ever be possible for Kakashi to feel the way he did, the damage done to him was extensive, and breaking down those walls could prove to be impossible. But he had gotten closer than anyone else, had been allowed into Kakashi’s life and loved him so much it hurt sometimes, and that meant quite a lot to him.

Kakashi’s rhythm faltered again, a sign that he was just as close as Iruka. He kissed him just like Iruka had predicted, firm and resolute. It was his way of showing his own feelings, of telling Iruka that he wanted him.

Which was why Iruka was a little thrown off when he broke the kiss sooner than expected and started babbling against Iruka’s lips.

“I can’t believe I get to have you, you’re so beautiful, so perfect, I love you so much more than you’ll ever understand, Iruka.”

It took a moment for Iruka to even process it, staring up into Kakashi’s mismatched eyes with confusion in his own. And then a moment more for the words to settle in, for a tightness in his shoulders he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in to release.

Without even thinking, Iruka twisted his hips sharply, flipping them over in bed until he was seated over Kakashi’s lap, hands on his chest, looking down at the man he loved and who loved him. He felt something deliciously possessive settle into the back of his mind. _You’re mine_, he had said earlier, and it was somehow more true now, because-

“I’m yours,” Iruka said, raising himself up, feeling the burn in his thighs and not giving a fuck, “All yours.”

Kakashi hissed out a curse, gripping Iruka’s hips, lace and skin beneath his fingers. He thrust up into him as best he could, but Iruka was determined to do most of the work now, to bring them both over the edge. He grabbed at one of Kakashi’s hands, guiding it over his abdomen, his pectorals, up his neck until he could kiss the tips of his fingers, fingers that could be so lethal yet so gentle with him.

“All of this,” Iruka murmured, moving Kakashi’s hand back down to his chest, right over his heart, “Is yours.”

“Fuck, Ru,” Kakashi moaned, expression so tender that he almost looked hurt.

“I’ve never done this for anybody else,” Iruka said softly, rolling his hips and resting his other hand over Kakashi’s on the garter belt, “And I’ll never do it for anybody else afterwards. You’re it for me, Kakashi. Nobody else.”

“Nobody else,” Kakashi repeated quietly.

Having said what he needed to, what had been unknowingly stirring around in him, Iruka started moving more actively again, mentally telling his quads to suck it up. Kakashi adjusted their position again, sitting up and pulling Iruka close to kiss his collarbone, whisper nonsense against his throat. Iruka braced one hand on his shoulders, the other burying itself in wild, silver hair.

It didn’t take long. They were both desperately close before the confessions, and they had only heightened the pleasure. Despite his earlier request, Kakashi reached between them, wrapping his hand around Iruka’s cock and stroking once, twice, before Iruka shuddered, Kakashi’s name on his lips as an intense orgasm ripped through him.

Still trembling, clutching Kakashi, he barely registered being laid back down on the bed. Kakashi slid back in, making Iruka mewl, aftershocks of pleasure sparking at the rougher thrusts.

“Come on,” Iruka said voice hoarse, locking his tired legs around Kakashi, “I want it, I want you.”

That was apparently all it took, as Kakashi tensed and let choked out Iruka’s name two thrusts later, gripping Iruka’s thighs so tight it would surely leave pleasant bruises of them as he came. He stayed like that for a moment before relaxing, pulling out and rolling off of Iruka.

“Holy fuck,” He said after a few moments of silence, “Good birthday.”

That made Iruka laugh for some reason, which made Kakashi laugh too and soon they were giggling like crazy. Iruka still felt giddy from Kakashi saying that he loved him, the words hitting him once again. As they calmed down, Kakashi had a soft look in his eye, the sharingan closed.

“We should take a bath,” He said, somehow managing to sit up and settle between Iruka’s legs, undoing the clasps of the garter belt straps and peeling off the stockings with great care.

“_Mhm_, okay, but you’re going to have to carry me.” Iruka said as Kakashi dragged the garter belt off.

“Was it really so good you can’t stand up?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Kakashi, I can’t feel my fucking legs.” Iruka replied, deciding to stroke his ego a little bit. It was true, after all.

Kakashi smirked, pleased. “Well, you just lie here, Iruka-hime, and I’ll be back to get you when the baths ready,” he said, giving Iruka a quick kiss. Iruka scrunched his nose at the teasing honorific, but didn’t protest any further as Kakashi climbed off the bed and paced into the bathroom. The sound of the water turning on relaxed Iruka, and his body already felt so loose that his eyes began to drift shut.

Later, he was being pleasant woken up by soft words murmured into his ear and gentle kisses to his neck. Blinking lazily, Iruka was met by the dim light of the bedroom and Kakashi’s warmth next to him.

“Sorry, I guess I fell asleep.” Iruka said.

“Only for a few minutes,” Kakashi smiled, pulling him into his arms and picking him up. How he had the energy after the sex they just had was a mystery to Iruka.

He carried Iruka to the bath and then gently helped him in, sliding in behind him. Iruka relaxed against his chest, feeling more sated than he had in years. The Hatake compound had the biggest bathtubs Iruka had ever had the joy of experiencing, and the water was just right, and Kakashi was with him, his hand over Iruka’s heart.

“Did you like your present?” Iruka asked lazily, softly running his fingers over the bones of Kakashi’s hand.

“Like is a bit of an understatement,” Kakashi replied, “I think you should wear my present under your clothes every day.”

“The clips gave me too much trouble, I don’t know how you were so good with them.” Iruka said.

“Icha Icha provided some good instructions in other volumes.” Kakashi explained.

Iruka laughed softly, at this ridiculous man and his ridiculous reading material. He felt even more relaxed than he did in bed, drifting in and out of consciousness as he leaned his head against Kakashi’s shoulder, confident he wouldn’t let him drown if he fell asleep in the bath.

“Iruka,” Kakashi said, voice suddenly serious, snapping him fully awake.

“Yeah?” Iruka asked, turning halfway around to face him.

Kakashi sighed, looking like he’d rather be doing anything else than talking. “You know I meant it, right? It wasn’t because of the lingerie. I…I love you.”

Hearing him say it again made Iruka’s heart do a silly little skip, but then Iruka processed the rest of what he said and felt like a migraine might be coming on.

“Yes, I know it wasn’t because of the lingerie.” Iruka replied, adding, you socially-inept weirdo, mentally.

“Good,” Kakashi sighed, “good.”

“I meant it too, you know,” Iruka said, deciding that he would probably have to lead Kakashi through this one too, “I love you, I’m yours, this is it for me.”

Kakashi relaxed behind him, and Iruka felt a little bad that he had been holding tension from that. Sometimes it was hard to remember how full of self doubt Kakashi was, how afraid he was of people leaving him.

“What if we get in a big fight?” Kakashi asked quietly, staring up at the ceiling.

“We probably will,” Iruka answered, a small smile still on his lips, “I’m stubborn and so are you and that’s caused disagreements before. It probably still will. But I really can’t imagine you doing anything that would make me leave. You’re worth more to me than an argument.”

Kakashi’s gaze met his again, and Iruka wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him in close for a kiss. Their lips met again, and it felt different than before, more secure, more intimate. Iruka pulled away a few seconds later, settling back into Kakashi’s chest, and slotting their fingers together. This was real, was safe in a world of danger. They had each other, completely and totally.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything super explicit so please be nice to my dumb ass. i just love these two so much. if also if u like dumb naruto screencap edits look me up on tumblr @narutoasscreencaps dot tumblr dot com and suggest some edits for me to do if u want. leave me a comment if u liked the fic or if u just wanna chat! okay i think im done. bye!


End file.
